germanian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Regaliorum
Interpol Welkom op Germanian Empire Wiki. Wat betreft Pierlot's commentaar op het Interpol-gebeuren: daarvoor moet je bij die ouwe trouwe Aesopos zijn: hij heeft mij het verhaal verteld. Over de ware reden dat Pierlot onblokkeerbaar is. Het is dus niet zo dat ik hier dingen aan het verzinnen ben, ik ga gewoon in op zaken die ik vanuit betrouwbare bron vernomen heb. Zo simpel is het nu eenmaal. Dr. Magnus 13:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Kun je me dan doorverwijzen naar deze discussie tussen jou en Aesopos? Enkel zo kan ik objectieve conclussies trekken! 13:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot heeft je de link al gegeven. Zie Aesopos' overleg hier op deze site. Ik ben van mening dat Aesopos een erg betrouwbare gebruiker is en ik kan dan ook niet geloven dat hij zou liegen over iets dergelijks. De discussie was te doen om het feit dat Pierlot, die toch duidelijk ook deel uitmaakte van de IGP fascistenbende, niet samen met de rest is geblokkeerd voor zijn recent wangedrag. Aesopos heeft mij dit toen verteld. Dr. Magnus 13:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) De link De link van de conversatie tussen mij en Aesopos bevind zich hier. De link staat ook in het LQ artikel dat Bucu over de hele zaak schreef op Lovia. Ik hoop dat dit je overtuigd van mijn gelijk, en van het feit dat er iets niet in de haak is hier. De verklaring die Aesopos mij gaf vind ik erg overtuigend. De lichte aarzelng en het gevoel van "dit had ik niet moeten zeggen" wat ervan af kwam overtuigd mij ervan dat Aesopos de waarheid heeft gesproken. Het verklaart ook waarom Pierlot niet zoals alle andere vandalen en onruststokers wordt geblokkeerd, terwijl hij zich toch evengoed heeft misdragen. Hij schijnt "onblokkeerbaar" te zijn. Dr. Magnus 13:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ik ben diegene die de twee officiële processen in Lovia heb uitgevoerd, op basis van een objectieve houding en met het beste voor Lovia in mijn achterhoofd. Je mag dan misschien niet akkoord zijn met de uitspraken die ik namens Justitie heb gedaan, maar ik verzeker u dat Interpol noch Dimitri mij onder druk hebben gezet. Ik heb daar autonoom gehandeld en neem de volle verantwoordelijkheid voor die uitspraken op. Ook Dimitri heeft al enkele 'administratieve blokkades' uitgevoerd, voor zover ik weet is ook hij nog nooit uit zijn bed gehaald door de CIA. Het verschil tussen jouw straffen en die van Pierlot zit hem in het verschil tussen jullie. Ik weet dat Pierlot af en toe zijn zinnetje wil doordrijven en een lichte straf - of zelfs maar het dreigen daarmee - volstaan om hem te bedaren. Jij daarentegen, en vat dit a.u.b. niet persoonlijk op, hebt je duidelijk afgezet van de democratische structuren van Lovia. Kan een blokkade van een maand dit verhelpen? Ik denk van niet, al hoop ik van wel. Hoe dan ook, de strijd van Al Qaeda met de internetdemocratie heeft hier niets mee te maken. 13:59, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Dus puur en alleen omdat Pierlot een zwakkeling is die gemakkelijk bijdraait wanneer er met straf wordt gedreigd wordt hij niet gestraft wanneer hij te ver is gegaan? De andere fascisten-leden werden stuk voor stuk voor een maand geblokkeerd (inclusief ik) omdat zij (en ik) niet met hangende pootjes naar de koning toe kwamen en hun spijt betuigden zoals Pierlot heeft gedaan. Puur en alleen omdat het hem aan ruggengraat ontbreekt, hij makkelijk beinvloedbaar is en banger voor straf dan de meeste anderen, krijgt hij nu geen straf en ik dus wel. Ik zal je ook alvast vertellen dat de straf die ik nu heb gekregen, en anderen met mij, mij niet zal bedaren. Hij maakt mij eerder alleen maar bozer en vastberadener in mijn doelen... Iedereen dient gelijk te worden behandeld. Dat is een belangrijk punt van de rechtstaat en democratie. Omdat Pierlot een zwakkeling is wordt hij voorgetrokken, in al zijn onwetendheid. Is dat niet enorm krom? Dr. Magnus 14:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ik hoop van harte dat je inziet dat hier sprake is van een ongelijke behandeling puur en alleen gebaseerd op het verschil in persoonlijkheden van twee gebruikers die zich hebben misdragen, in jullie optiek. En dat deze blokkade van Dimitri een averechts effect heeft gehad (zal hebben)... Ik hoop dat we dit uit kunnen praten. Dr. Magnus 14:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Dat is een ietwat negatievere verwoording dan de mijne. Begrijp a.u.b. dat ik open sta voor véél ideeën, gisteren nog heb ik een half uur met getuigen van Jehova gepraat zonder uit te vliegen en ik heb een goede vriend die op Vlaams Belang stemt (een extreem(?)-rechtse partij in België). Ik heb ook helemaal niets tegen jou als persoon, ik ken jou dan ook niet echt. Maar ik had wel graag gehad dat in Lovia alles volgensn de regels van de gronwet wordt gespeeld, anders heeft wetgeving er compleet geen zin. Verandering, oké, maar dan via het Congres! 14:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Mijn doel is momenteel inderdaad verandering in Lovia te brengen. Niets wereldsschokkends, gewoon pure uitbreiding van de invloed van de LCP... dat zal voornamelijk inhouden dan Lovia heel wat meer socialistisch zal gaan worden en dat de staat qua economie een dikke vinger in de pap zal krijgen. Om dit te verwezenlijken werf ik nu nieuwe LCP-leden. Ik bedoel het totaal niet kwaad. Eigenlijk wil ik gewoon het liefst van al gedeblokkeerd worden, stemmen in de verkiezingen en laten zien dat ik mijn leven gebeterd heb. Alleen als Dimitri niet bereid is mijn blokkade op te heffen (die onredelijk lang is) of dit zelfs maar te overwegen, waar blijf ik dan met al mijn goede voornemens? Dan zullen die omslaan in heel wat minder mooie voornemens. En daarbij is niemand gebaat, en Lovia wel in het minst van al... Dus, kunnen we hier samen uitkomen, en mijn blokkade opheffen? Ik kan geen kwaad, in die zin dat ik geen moderator rechten heb. En bij het minste of geringste vandalisme heb je alle recht me te blokkeren. Mag ik alsjeblieft terugkeren? Ik heb mijn lesje inmiddels wel geleerd. Laat me terugkeren en meedoen in de verkiezingen zodat ik mijn congresszetel kan veiligstellen en mijn artikelen verbeteren... Dr. Magnus 14:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ik ben bereid om het voor je op te nemen, maar dat kan natuurlijk niet zomaar. Ik zal moeten overleggen met Dimitri en Jefferson. Ik hoop ook dat je mijn vertrouwen niet beschaamt door opnieuw de confrontatie met Pierlot op te zoeken of tegen de grondwet in te gaan. Als je Lovia socialistisch wil maken moet je dat maar op een democratische maniet verwezenlijken. Denk je dat je me die twee dingen kunt beloven? 14:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Bij deze beloof ik je deze beide dingen. Als teken van mijn goodwill heb ik zojuist ook Dimitri gedeblokkeerd. Dr. Magnus 14:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :En ik heb Pierlot eveneens alhier gedeblokkeerd. Ik had ze "preventief" en in een vlaag van woede geblokkeerd nadat Dimi mij had geblokkeerd. Nu kunnen zij zich alhier weer in de discussies mengen. Ik hoop dat dit mijn goede wil laat merken. Dr. Magnus 14:29, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Zeker, ik contacteer Dimitri vandaag nog. 14:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Doe dat. En spreek elkaar bij voorkeur per mail of MSN zodat ik, Pierlot en anderen zich niet in de conversatie kunnen mengen of die kunnen volgen. Laat me horen wat de uitkomst zal zijn. Dr. Magnus 14:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Ik heb al een mail gestuurd. Ik hoop alleen dat Pierlot niet te negatief zal reageren, iedereen verdient immers een tweede kans. 14:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Uiteindelijk gaat het er niet om wat Pierlot zegt of ik, maar wat jij en Dimitri samen bespreken. Ik ga ervan uit dat jullie de juiste keuzes zullen maken. En dat een aantal fouten uit het verleden nu zullen worden rechtgezet. En inderdaad verdient iedereen een twee kans. Pierlot weet daar alles van, hij heeft al wel honderden kansen gehad. Al verwacht ik wel dat hij het niet eens zal zijn met mijn deblokkade. Maar dat maakt in het geheel niet uit, of wel? Dr. Magnus 14:38, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pierlot reageert alvast gemoedelijk, in de hoop dat jullie elkaar wat kunnen negeren. Wat hij denkt doet er eigenlijk wel toe omdat ik geen zin heb om weer een nieuw proces te beginnen :-) Jefferson (ook admin) reageerde ook alvast positief op een re-evaluatie van jouw straf. 14:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ja, maar met enige nuances, zoals je weet. :) -- 14:52, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My mail should clear up my position on this. 14:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ik heb goede hoop dat jullie de juiste keuzes zullen maken. Pierlot heeft in zijn jarenlange verblijf al héél wat meer kansen gehad (en verspeeld) dan ik. Zoals jullie al suggereerden zal het inderdaad beter zijn als hij en ik elkaar vanaf nu toch vooral zoveel mogelijk gaan mijdden. Ik denk dat dat wel snor zit! Ik bedoel, ik heb mijn lesje inmiddels wel geleerd na al deze narigheid. Ik ben nu een "lichtend voorbeeld" voor een groeiend aantal volgelingen. Ik zal dan ook mijn best doen een goed voorbeeld voor hen te zijn, met het oog op mijn nieuwe functie als leider van een grote en groeiende politieke partij. Dr. Magnus 16:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Juist ja, de LCP. Ik heb opgemerkt dat die partij de laatste tijd wat naar links is opgeschoven. Met zo'n naam is dat geen slechte zaak natuurlijk. Goed te weten dat je weer het 'lichtend pad' volgt X-) 16:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ik ben blij dat jij blij bent, in dat geval! Het rechte pas bevalt mij evenzeer. Je hoeft niet bang te zijn dat de communisten die Lovia momenteel overspoelen, enig kwaad in de zin hebben, trouwens. We zijn eerlijke, hardwerkende arbeiders, per slot van rekening: communisten zoals Marx himself ze graag zou hebben gezien. Geen lui á la Stalin of Mao, niets van dien aard. Ik hoop dat jij, Artur en Dimitri er gauw uitzijn, over mijn blokkade bedoel ik. Ik reken erop (en hoop erop) dat die spoedig zal zijn opgeheven, zodat ik weer op wikination actief kan worden om jullie allemaal van mijn goede intenties te overtuigen. Daden zeggen immers meer dan woorden, maar ik zit momenteel bellemerd vanwege mijn blokkade. Dr. Magnus 16:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Ik heb nog geen antwoord van Dimitri ontvangen, maar hij zit dan ook - net als mij trouwens - in het midden van de examenperiode. Ik zal hem eens bellen als ik niet gauw iets van hem hoor. Wat die marxisten betreft, ik heb altijd sympathy gehad voor figuren als Marx, Lenin of Trotsky en behoor zelf ook tot de 'linkse strekking'. Ik zal een dezer dagen wel eens een stuk publiceren in het LCP-blad, als ik mag natuurlijk. 17:34, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Bedankt voor je begrip. Je hebt mijn volledige toestemming om in het LCP blad "the messenger" een stukje te schrijven. Moet je dat wel even aan Scanderson vragen, die heeft het blaadje uit eigen initiatief opgezet. ;) Dr. Magnus 18:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Leuk ook dat je een stuk in "the Messenger" wilt publiceren, dat kan ik erg waarderen! Dr. Magnus 12:44, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Het wordt een voorproefje voor iets groters, iets in the real world. 14:12, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Klinkt erg interessant, kun je alvast een tipje van de sluier oplichten of moet ik nog ff afwachten? ;) Dr. Magnus 14:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Tussen studeren en vrije tijd door maak ik altijd wat plaats voor interessente literatuur. Ik heb gepoogd er een lijn in te stoppen, aangezien bewegingen altijd lenen van of reageren op oudere. Momenteel zit ik aan het post-marxisme, veruit de interessantste stroming tot hiertoe! 15:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Nou, dat is fijn om te horen. Zo krijgt de LCP in ieder geval wat welkome begrip uit een "onverwachte hoek"! Ik dacht dat de site vol zat met liberalen, maar er gloort socialistisch licht aan de horizon! Fijn om te weten. ;) Dr. Magnus 15:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ik heb mijn sympahtie voor de communistische beweging nooit onder stoelen of banken gestopt. Het Sovietcommunisme en ook klassiek marxisme zijn niet echt mijn ding, maar ik voel me helemaal thuis tussen de neo-marxisten en het New Left van de jaren '70. 16:04, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Nou dat is fijn om horen. Je hebt duidelijk meer kaas gegeten van het communisme in al haar verschijningsvormen dan ik. ik heb zelfs nog nooit Marx's manifesto gelezen... Ik ben best geinteresseerd in een lichte hervorming (of aanpassing) van de LCP. Als jij enkele punten van de partij zou mogen veranderen, welke zouden dat dan zijn (dan heb ik het over de standpunten van de LCP)? Noem een paar punten als je wilt. Als het mij goed klinkt mag je ze van mij doorvoeren, want zoals ik al vaker heb gezegd: ik ben best bereid concessies te doen om mijn goede wil en die van de partij nog maar 'ns te verduidelijken. En daarnaast zijn er onderdelen van het partijprogramma die elkaar tegenspreken, omdat zowel Scanderon als ik eraan hebben gewerkt. :) Dr. Magnus 16:21, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Los van het feit dat ik in Lovia deel ben van een gematigder strekking kan ik wel enkele voorstellen doen. Dit zijn enkele punten die een leninistisch-marxistische partij zou kunnen opnemen in haar programma. Je kunt zelf zien hoever je daarin gaat, het ene is al nuttiger dan het andere: * Nationalization and centralization of key industries like finance and energy * State controlled and funded education, health care, housing and employment finding * Supervision over foreign economic activities in Lovia * The prohibition of right, discriminating and reactionary forces of political nature * Huge funding of the media and culture as a whole to maintain a high level of quality * The fighting of the capitalist culture of reward on a base of social responsibility * A complete break between the government and religious dogmas or practices * The embedding of socialist principles in the Lovian constitution * Replacing the monarchy by a direct and absolute democracy * Replacing the federalist structure by unitary centralism * Active protest against the imperialist wars and economic colonization * Support for the victims of the IMF like Cuba, Laos and various African nations * Better relations with Venezuela, Cuba and China * Support for the international ®evolution towards a global communist system : 16:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... Dat ziet er goed uit. Ik zal mijn LCP kameraden Scanderson, Serov en Owen ervan op de hoogte stellen. Dan zullen we ons er samen op de chat over beraden. Bedankt voor je hulp, hier kunnen we zeker wat mee! ;) Dr. Magnus 17:25, January 14, 2010 (UTC) : Is that a suggestion for adding more to our manifesto? I agree with a lot of it, but do we really want to get rid of the King? It could make us frightening and unpopular. We could just increase the role of the population and get rid of his veto. Also, have you read La Quotidienne ''today? That paper's becoming more and more biased. I will write again for ''The Messenger. And now I'm back, I can get to recruiting.Scanderson 17:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::(There is no royal veto.) 18:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Very well then, comrade Scanderson. I'll be looking out for your article in "The Messenger" then. Indeed LQ is getting to biased if you'd ask me... Remember to stay polite please. We do not need to get more controversy on the LCP. Take care comrade, and godspeed! Dr. Magnus 18:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your article in "the Messenger". It is very interesting. And it is not just the typical propoganda the LCP and our own Messenger usually contain. It is... different... but I sure like it! :) Dr. Magnus 20:12, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Blokkade De blokkade van mij. Daar zit ik nog altijd wel mee. Ik heb gevraagd of jij, Dimitri en de andere moderatoren er over wilden overleggen. Maar ik heb, enkele dagen later, nog altijd geen reactie gehad hierover. Hoe zit het nu precies? Hebben jullie al een besluit genomen of is het daar wegens examens of omstandigheden nog niet van gekomen? Nou, in elk geval, laat het me weten! Alvast bedankt, Dr. Magnus 20:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :'PS: Ik hoop dat ik nu eindelijk iedereen van mijn goede bedoelingen heb weten te overtuigen. Ik heb zélfs het met Pierlot bijgelegd en hem op zijn Fictieve Landen wiki geholpen door de een hoofdpagina te ontwerpen en het aantal artikelen te verdubbelen... Ook doe ik, samen met Scanderson, mijn best de LCP te hervormen en iedereen van mijn democratische ideeen te overtuigen. Ik hoop dat dit afdoende is. En dat jullie nu wel inzien dat ik geen gevaar ben op wat voor manier dan ook. Dr. Magnus 20:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ik ben alvast voor een volledige opheffing van de blokkade. Dimitri en Jefferson hebben zich hier niet negatief over uitgelaten, maar mijn initiatief blijft wel onbeantwoord. Ik vindt deze situatie uitermate ongepast, niemand is gebaat bij verder uitstel van een definitieve beslissing. Ten laatste maandag 18 januari moet de knoop zijn doorgehakt. 12:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Inderdaad is niemand gebaat bij het uitstellen van mijn deblokkade. Ik ben blij dat ik in jouw tenminste een medestander heb gevonden. Ik ben van mening dat er ongekend hard door de koning ingegrepen na die hele fascisten-pseudo-quasi-revolutie-geschiedenis. Zelf was ik tijdens die hele affaire al geblokkeerd en ik was er ook nauwelijks bij bedrokken. Van de onschuld van Brenda ben ik volkomen zeker, en Scanderson is zelfs al weer gedeblokkeerd. Ik hoop dat ik zelf ook zeer spoedig weer kan bijdragen en dat jullie mijn blokkade zullen terugdraaien. Ik weet wat jouw mening is, maar wat vinden Jefferson en Dimitri ervan? Ik heb de indruk dat de koning mij niet erg graag mag. Ik heb hem immers nogal wat werk bezorgd in de dagen van mijn conflict met Pierlot. Aangezien ik mijn conflict met Pierlot inmiddels heb bijgelegd door hem actief te helpen met zijn Fictieve Landen wikia zie ik niet in op wat voor wijze ik uberhaupt weer de fout in zou kunnen gaan op wikination. Als ik zo weer actief kan worden zal ik me inzetten om me van mijn beste kant te laten zien. En om de LCP, die tegenwoordig in een kwaad daglicht lijkt te staan, te profileren als een sterke, democratische en welwillende partij. Het beste, Dr. Magnus 16:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Dimitri zei me dat alles reeds geregeld is. Om Gorki nog maar eens te citeren: "Mensen als mij vindt je overal, op de arbeidsmarkt, in dit tranendal." 13:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Tjah,... ''het leven is te zeer bezwaard, een nacht vol bittre tranen... (wie zei dit ook alweer?) --Lars Washington 17:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Geen idee, die ken ik nog niet. Het klinkt wel heel geladen. 17:38, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Zo voelde jij daarnet ook aan! --Lars Washington 17:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ik interpreteer het lied van Gorki eigenlijk als een protestlied tegen de boulot-metro-dodo sleur waar we allemaal worden ingeduwd. Ik ben persoonlijk niet zo voor melodramatische smartlappen X-) 17:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::'t Is maar hoe je het bekijkt. Maar off the record: wat zeg je hiervan?, hoe vind je dit? Montert dit je een beetje op? En nu ben ik weg, (honger). (smile) Tedjuhe, vergeten te ondertekenen. --Lars Washington 17:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Haha, it does. Someone I know showed me a clip about them. I can't recall how it went, but I'll find out. Thanks a lot. 17:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Vraagje Ik had eens graag je advies gehoord. Een aantal jaren geleden, toen mijn computer werd gehackt, gaf ik dit door aan de FBI. Dit werd aangeraden wanneer hackers je webpagina's of bestanden in je computer hadden gewijzigd. Zou het kunnen dat dit één en ander aan het rollen bracht? --Lars Washington 07:34, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Aan het rollen? Je zal toch iets duidelijker moeten zijn. Denk je dat je een zogenaamde 'gouden tip' hebt gegeven? Dat kan, maar waarom zou een door de FBI gezochte hacker jouw PC aanvallen? Werk je soms voor Euratom? 10:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Neen nee man, zo bedoelde ik dit niet, het had meer betrekking op het feit dat ''men over jouw/mijn/onze schouder meekijkt en (soms een heel klein beetje ondeugend is wanneer we editen) Niet meer en niet minder--Lars Washington 12:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Mijn bewerkingen op internet zijn nu niet bepaald een staatsgeheim. Ik zou me geen zorgen maken, tenzij je natuurlijk iets te verbergen hebt. 14:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ik denk het niet, behalve dat ik vanmiddag mijn tanden niet poetste na het eten! Maar aangezien ik dit nu bekende is dit ook weer geen geheim. --Lars Washington 17:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC)